The Kaiba Brother's Sister!
by Peppermint
Summary: ITS DONEE COMPLETE srry bout the delay or updates but Aki went home, and found a surprise RR plz! should i write a sequal?
1. Default Chapter

HI! I'm Peppermint! I'm new to Fanficiton.net and I'm happy to be here. This is my first fic up and yah..u no the drill well neways!! "talking" 'thinking' \ talkling to Yami\ \\ talking to Hikari\\ Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh! I only own one character!  
"Please sit down Mr. Kaiba, Mokuba," they're doctor sat them down in his office. "what is the meaning of this?" Seto asked. "well, your blood tests results." the doctor sighed. "what about them?" Mokuba asked. "well, you see, we've done everything that was needed and while we were doing that, we realized that our other patient has the exact same DNA as you both." The doctor hesitated. "who in the world could have the same DNA as us? We're orphans." Seto said, glaring. "yes, and so is your new sibling." the doctor answered. "we have a new bother? Or a sister?" Mokuba jumped up and down from the excitement. "please come in." the doctor said, and then a girl walked into the room. 


	2. On a Monday's Start

Hey! 2nd capt is up and everythin!! ok ne ways, here we go! R/R! ok!! byee  
  
"talking"  
'thinking'  
\talking to Yami\  
\\talking to Hikari\\  
--change scene--  
disclaimer: i do not own Yugioh, just 1 character! :D  
  
let's go!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A girl about 6 more inches shorter than Seto but 3 inches taller than Mokuba. She had black hair like Mokuba that was short and spiked at the back. She had purple and blue streaks on her bangs that shaped out her round face. She had baby blue eyes like Seto, which had a killer glare at the Doctor. She wore a black hoodie that went down to her knees, and a pair of flare jeans. She walked up to the desk with her white sneakers, lugged her pack over her shoulder, then slammed her binder against the desk. The loud thump of the impact echoed in the small room.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" she said coldly at the doctor, "do you know how long I've waited for a brother or a sister, and YOU NEVER TOLD ME?!?!?"  
"please, calm down..." the doctor sighed,  
"NO! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" She glared even harder at the doctor.  
"hey, Seto, she has a temper like you," Mokuba whispered, teasingly. Seto growled.  
"please, Ms. Star," the doctor tried again, the girl took a deep breath and slumped down in the chair beside Mokuba.  
"and she acts like a child," Seto whispered to Mokuba.  
"Mr. Kaiba, please meet your blood sister, Akina Star." the doctor introduced.  
"i'm a sister of SETO KAIBA?!?!" AKina's eyes widened as she stared at Seto. Seto just stared at her, no emotion what so ever.  
"you're my big sister?" Mokuba asked, looking up at her.  
"you're my lil bro, huh?" Aki looked at Mokuba, they're gaze steady. they both smiled.  
"awww, i have such a cute little brother!" she exlciamed,  
"he is not your little brother," Seto snorted.  
"why not? we have the same DNA, same hair, i have your eyes...what more do you want?" AKina asked, Seto didn't answer. he just glared at her.  
"do you have a problem with me?" she asked.  
"yes," Seto answered coldly.   
Akina shrugged, "that's not new..."  
"are you going to move in with us?" Mokuba asked, excitedly.  
"ummm well it's better than you moving in with me..."   
"no she will not move in with us." Seto shot.  
"why not? she's our sister!" Mokuba protested.  
"she will NOT move in with us!" Seto said again.  
"you have somethin' against your-er- our lil bro bein happy?" Akina asked.  
"no, i just don't trust you..." Seto answered.  
"yah? well, you don't seem to trust anybody." she relaxed and placed her hands behind her head.  
"Mr. Kaiba, I would just like to say that even if you recline, the govorment will make you take in Ms. Star." the doctor said.  
"fine..." Seto glared at Akina who was laughing with Mokuba.  
--Change Scene--  
It's monday morning, Seto fell out of his bed. The house had shook him violently out of his bed.  
"whoa!" Seto was now upside down. his feet sticking up from the bed. 'what the hell is going on?!'  
"YAH!!!" Mokuba's voice was heard out side his door. then a sound of metal scraping against metal was heard. then a thump was down at the bottom floor. suddenly, two people started laughing. Seto Stood up, got dressed and walked out side, he had just enough time to see Mokuba and Akina slide down the metal banister with a dish.  
"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!?!?!" Seto shouted, the dish lost its balance and the two fell off and rolled down the stairs.  
"ow..." Mokuba groaned.   
"Moku...you're heavy...get off..." Akina wheezed.  
"oh! sorry!" Mokuba got off of Akina's back and they both stood up to face Seto. he walked briskly down the steps,  
"what are you two doing?" he asked again, more cross than ever.  
"w-w-we were..." Mokuba stuttered.  
"we're having fun," Akina said, smiling.  
"what are you smiling about? Mokuba could have gotten hurt." Seto said, till glaring.  
"he did get hurt, when we fell off the banister because of you." Akina shot back, that made Seto even angrier.  
"smart move, rich boy." she shot agian.  
"take that back."  
"oh, so you're a hobo free loader, then?" she insulted.  
"you have no right to call me that,"  
"yah right. you have enough money to make people think for you." Akina said, crossing her arms,  
"Mokuba, leave, you need to get to school," Seto said, keeping his glare on Akina.  
"ok...Bye Aki!" Mokuba ran to school.  
"cya!"  
"we'd better go too," Seto said turning from her.  
"whatever..." Akina rolled her eyes and followed Seto.  
"once we get to school i don't know you ok?" Seto said,  
"why? are you a loner?" Akina said, still frowning.  
"if that's the way you want to put it, then fine."  
"yay, my big brother is a loner hobo..." she said sarcastically.  
"will you stop that?"  
"stop what?"  
"stop being yourself..."  
"why? cause you aren't?" Akina looked at him, no emotion, just a slip of that whatever look. Seto turned to her and glared.  
"we're here, don't follow me around." he said and then he walked away.  
"what a moron..." she glared at him and went to find the prinicpal's office.  
--Change Scene--  
Seto sat in his class, at the back of the room. alone.  
"hey, what's wrong with Kaiba? he looks stresed today..." Yugi said from over the room. Joey, Tristan and tea looked over.  
"nah, that's juss the way he looks everyday," Tristan said, shrugging it off.  
"well, i ran into Mokuba this morning he had a big smile on his face." tea said, added to the subject.  
"why?" Joey said, "what did money bags do to make him so happy?"  
"you know...i can really make that sentence wrong," Tristan said, smirking.  
"you're sick minded..." Joey said lowering his eyes.  
"is that all you think about, Tristan?" Yugi asked, Tristan just smiled.  
"well, anyways, Mokuba said that there would be a new person in our class...then he left." Tea said,  
"wierd..."  
"OK! EVERYONE SIT DOWN!!!" the teacher came in and yelled, everyone covered thier ears and went to thier seats.  
"WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT!!!" Seto Kaiba's eye's widened and his mouth dropped.  
'oh no...she..she can't be in here...' 


	3. Her Friends, His Enemies

Hi everyone! im bak! i got a few reviews, and im happy ppl liek this ^^heheheh well neways, hav fun reading!  
  
"talking"  
'thinking'  
\talking to Yami\  
\\talking to Hikari\\  
--change scene--  
  
Disclaimer:i do not own Yugioh, i only own Akina Star. DONT SUE ME!!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"EVERYONE PLEASE MEET AKINA STAR." the teacher motioned to the door. the door slid open, and there stood AKina. Seto's eyes widened even more and he gaped, 'how the fuck did she end up in my class? she's a year younger than me!'  
"hey, she's hot, huh?" Joey whispered.  
"yah, man i'd like to do a number on her..." Tristan snickered.  
"you're sick, Tristan..." Tea sighed, behind them.  
"what? i'm single what do you expect?"  
"yah, single and ugly..." Joey laughed.  
"shut up, blondie..." Tristan glared.  
"bequiet, the teacher is talking!" Yugi said,  
"NOW, DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY QUESTIONS FOR MISS STAR??" The teacher asked.  
"yah! do you have a boy friend?" Tristan asked, everyone in the class snickered.  
"no, i don't see why i would want you for one." she smiled, the class laughed at Tristan.  
"dammit!" Tristan slumped down in his chair.  
"WELL THAT'S ENOUGH QUESTIONS, PLEASE SIT BEHIND TEA OVER THERE!" the Teacher pointed to Tea beside the window. Akina smiled and walked over there.  
"hi," Tea smiled.  
"hi," Akina answered,  
"do you want to eat lunch together?" Tea asked.  
"sure, but does he have to be there?" Aki asked, pointing to Tristan.  
Tea laughed, "yah, he's one of my friends." Aki raised an eyebrow, 'what a ugly friend...looks like he got run over by a truck...' AKi giggled to herself and turned to her work.  
--Change Scene--  
it's lunch time, Akina sat with Tea, Yugi, Tristan and Joey out on the field.  
"do, where are you from, Akina?" Yugi asked, eating his sandwhich.  
"oh, here, i used to live ont he other side of town," Akina smiled.  
"i wish i met you sooner..." Tristan moved closer to her.  
"move, you're in my personal space..." Akina said, taking a bite out of her sandwich. Tristan sulked and moved away.  
"wow, you're really forward, AKina..." tea smiled.  
"yah i guess..." Aki shrugged,  
"do you duel?" Joey asked,  
"dueling? you mean the card game?" Aki asked,  
"yah, do you duel."  
"yah, but i don't usually. i always seem to end up finishing it with a fist..." Akina sweatdropped,  
"well, do ya wanna duel me?" Joey asked,  
"i dunno...i'm pretty bad at it..." Aki pulled out her deck, looking through her cards.  
"oh...well, then what's your favorite card?"  
"my fave? uhhh..." AKi pulled out a card, and gave it to Joey, "this one..."  
"the Red Eyes Black Dragon?!" Joey exclaimed. Akina nodded.  
"i have this card too!" Joey smiled,a nd handed it back to her.  
"kool," Aki put away her deck, that's when she noticed Seto. he was walking towards them, or maybe not towards but he was walking thier way.  
"i see you've made friends...Miss Star..." Seto said, glaring at her.  
"well at least i GOT friends, moron. i don't have to PAY people to like me..." she said, glaring back.  
"ohhh, Kaiba got dissed!" Tristan exclaimed, giving Aki a high five.  
"you better watch your mouth, i wouldn't want my bike to get hurt..." Seto galred at him, Tristan backed up. that's when he noticed Joey.  
"so, the dog is your friend."  
"Im not a dog!" Joey stood up, defiant.  
"yah! and if Joey WAS a dog! he would be the cutest puppy i've ever seen!" Aki added, standing and glaring at eachother.  
"you'd better watch your back, Star..." Seto said, glaring still.  
"sorry, you're supposed to do that for me," Aki smirked,  
"it's not a law, Star."  
"i have a name, Seto, use it. or else i'll start calling you big brother!" Seto scowled, then walked away. once they lost sight of him, Aki plopped back down.  
"do you know him?" Yugi asked,  
"Yah, unfortunatly, i do..." Akina sighed.  
"why did you stick up for me? i would have taken care of it my self!" Joey exclaimed.  
"well, isn't that what friends are for?" Aki asked, Joey drew back. 'gees, this chick is wierd...standing up to Kaiba, sticking up for me...'  
"hey! what did you mean you'd call him 'big brother'?" Tea asked. Aki gulped.  
"long story..." she sighed. She stood up qucikly, and walked away.  
//Yugi, she's hiding something...//  
/yah, it seems like it...but everyone has thier secrets right?/  
yami chuckled, //like that time we had to clean Tea's room, and you found her underwear drawer?//  
/...THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!.../  
"hey, yugi c'mon. we'll be late for class," Tea said, smiling.  
"oh ok!" Yugi smiled back and walked with his friends.  
--change scene--  
it was the end of the day, Akina walked away from the school doors, 'what the hell is wrong with him anyways, he's so...so...so arrogant and ignorant. i can't believe i'm his SISTER! god... he won't even let me make my own friends! what a moron! god he's so stupid!' she walked towards the cross walk, Seto stood beside her. She glared at him. Seto noticed, and glared back. thier cold gaze at eachother was equally as bitter. the tension between them could snap with one interruption like an uncooked peice of macaroni.  
"what do you want?" he said coldly.  
"i'm going to pick up Moku, ok?" Aki answered, still glaring.  
"why? the limo will be picking him up soon..."  
"because i want to pick up Moku, what's your problem anyways?"  
"do you have to ask?"  
"whatever," the cross sign went off and they seperated.  
'the nerve of that guy...' Aki thought as she walked to MOkba's school.  
'stupid girl, why is she so annoying?!' Seto thought. 


	4. The Race

HI!!! i'm glad someone likes my story haha...well yah....R/R!!  
  
"talking"  
'thinking'  
\talking to Yami\  
\\talking to Hikari\\  
--change scene--  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Yugioh just Akina Star.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Akina walked to the school. she saw the limo coming, Seto was in it. she glared. the cross walk went off and Seto Took the lead.  
'that's the way you want it? that's the way you'll get it...' Akina smirked, and started to jay walk with each car in everylane. she jumped, placed one hand on the car and flipped over to the next until she got to the other side of the street.  
Seto looked up at the mirror, he saw AKi jumping the cars. He sclowed, "Faster, Aikawa!" Seto ordered and the friver sighed and went faster.  
Aki climbed the tree and saw the car going faster. then once she was high enough she cimbed on to the cable wires and ran.  
Seto saw from the mirror, she was chasing after them on the wires. 'god, that girl is crazy!'  
"hey, what are you starin at Yug?" Joey asked as he stopped to see yugi looking up.  
"Akina..." Yugi answered.  
"what?" JOey looked up and saw Akina running on the wire.  
"what the HELL IS SHE DOING?!?!" he exclaimed, then they followed her on the ground.  
the Limo stopped at the red light.  
"can't we go, Aikawa?!" Seto shouted.  
"sorry, sir. a red lgiht..." the driver answered timidly. Seto looked back into the mirror. she was gone.  
'where did that girl go?' Seto looked around out of the windows, he only saw Joey and YUgi running.  
'what the fuck?' then his eyes focused on AKina who was now riding on the roof of a SUV. she smiled triumphantly, and waved.  
'why you...' Seto growled the car started moving, but now Akina was jumping on to the roofs of the cars, just to get to Mokuba's school first.  
--change scene--  
"did your brother forget you, Kaiba?" one of the kids said, scowling.  
"Well at least i have a brother!" Mokuba shouted, 'and a sister if you care!'  
then the students stopped, a girl on a truck came and jumpped down. she started running towards the school. Mokuba smiled. then a limo screeched into the parking lot. Chasing after the girl.  
"whoa, what's going on?" one of the kids gasped.  
"AKI!!" Mokuba waved, she smiled and ran faster, and the car revved up and caught up.  
"Seto! stop!!" Aki screamed, but it didnt' work, she jumpped at Mokuba, grabbed him and then jumped out of the way. the Limo crashed into the doorway. then is started sizziling.  
"whoa...talk about reflexes..." Mokuba said, his eyes wide from the impact. AKina stared too, 'that crazy bastard, he could have killed Moku!' she thought.  
the driver got out of the limo and looked at what happened. then Seto got out and started yelling at the driver. Akina couldn't take it anymore.  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YA FUCKIN MORON?!?!" she cursed.  
"well the the hell do you you're doing, jumping cars, riding roofs, walking on cable wire?!" Seto shot.  
"hey! at least i know it was MY life on the line not Moku's!" that's when Joey and Yugi made it to thier school. Mokuba stood behind Akina and watched the siblings fight.  
"i don't get you! why won't you let me pick up my little brother?! HUH???" she shouted.  
"why? look at you! you're just fucking crazy!"  
"oh, and you aren't?!"  
"i'm perfectly sane."  
"Sane my ass, you fuckin loner."  
"oh, hi YUgi, Joey." Mokuba smiled.  
"what's goin on with those too?" Joey asked.  
"oh...they've been doin that all weekend," Mokuba answered.  
"what do you mean, all weekend?" Yugi asked.  
"oh, you don't know? Akina is my blood sister."  
"SHE'S NOT OUR SISTER MOKUBA!" Seto shouted, even more pissed off than before.  
"no, correction..." Akina cleared her throat, "i'm Moku's sister, NOT YOURS!"  
"Moku?! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO GIVE MY BROTHER A NICKNAME!"  
"yah? WELL IT'S NOT GONNA STOP BE FROM DOIN IT, ASS HOLE!!"  
"uhh...sir?" the driver interrupted.  
"YES! WHAT IS IT?!" Seto answered, glaring at Akina.  
"the Limo is broken sir."  
"YES I KNOW THAT, YOU DON'T HAVE TO POINT IT OUT TO ME!!" Seto shouted again.  
"whoa...nice..." Joey said, smirking.  
"so that's why AKina was walking on cable wire...she was racing Kaiba..." Yugi said, still amazed at what happened.  
"well, Moku. let's go." Aki smiled at Mokuba and took it hand.  
"hey! where do you think you're going?!" Seto shouted as they walked.  
"leaving you with the fine of your car and the school's doorway!" Akina smiled,  
"you can't jsut leave me here!" Seto shouted.  
"oh, yes we can. i have homework, Moku has homework, and we wanna get home. right?" Aki asked.  
"yup, see you later, Seto!" Mokuba waved and they turned the corner.  
"Kaiba got dissed, and dissmissed!" Joey laughed.  
"i...hate...her..." Seto gritted his teeth and then punched Joey in the face for his comment.  
"i think we'd better go Joey. See yah around, Kaiba!" yugi sighed and dragged Joey away.  
'i'll get back at her once an for all...' Seto frowned, 'this isn't a game, Akina Star, i will win...' 


	5. Her Promise, and her stunt

IM BACK! i wonder if people actually read this....no seriously...really... well i got some reviews, at least that's a start ^^ and i would at least like 1 review before i update anything, i just want to make sure someone is reading this...well anyways...yah...  
  
"talking"  
'thinking'  
\talking to Yami\  
\\talking to Hikari\\  
--Change Scene--  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, just Akina.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"hey," Aki opened Mokuba's bedroom door. Mokuba sat at the desk with the lamp on.  
"hi!"  
"are you done your homework?" she asked, stepping in.  
"yah, ummm is Seto home yet?"  
"no...he should be home soon though, he wouldn't just leave you here with me." AKi laughed.  
--change scene--  
'curse that girl...' Seto quietly, walked up the mansion stairs. he was about to knock on Mokuba's bedroom door, but he heard Mokuba suddenly talk.  
"hey, could you make me two promises?" Mokuba asked.  
"sure...what is it?" Aki asked, sitting on the bed as Mokuba got into the blankets.  
"will you promise not to tell Seto what i'm going to tell you next?" Seto scowled, and waited a little.  
"yah, that's easy to do." Aki giggled. Seto growled. then heard Mokuba whisper into AKi's ear.  
"yah, of course i'll promise you that." Aki said,  
"really?!" Mokuba smiled, and hugged her.  
"yah," Mokuba yawned.  
"well, you should go to bed." She tucked Mokuba in is covers.  
"could you sing me a lullaby?"  
"huh? sure..." he hear Akina take a deep breath and her quiet voice filled the bed room.  
"you're like a sun kissed smile, like a gentle breeze.   
you're my sweet sweet angel. without any wings.  
you're my blessing from above, you're my little savior.  
your soul is within me, no matter where you go." Mokuba sighed and he was now asleep.  
"g'night..." Aki whispered, and once she stepped out of the room, Seto's cold glare was on her.  
"what now?" Aki asked, she was really annoyed.  
"what did you promise my brother?" Seto asked.  
"i promised not to to tell you." Aki answered, smiling.  
"tell me, AKina..."  
"you can't make me..." Seto pinned her against the wall.  
"you know this is sick..." Aki said, glaring.  
"how is this sick, you won't tell me. i'll make you."  
"Seto, it looks like you're gonna rape me, dumbass." Seto immedately let go, blushing. Aki brushed off where he touched her.  
"Akina, what is your problem?" Seto asked, glaring.  
"what's yours?" Akina said, keeping her distance.  
"you promised my brother something and i want to know!"  
"if you want to know then ask HIM! i promised not to tell you! are you really THAT DENSE?!" AKi exlciamed, glaring.  
"well, if you're gonna stay up glaring, i might as well go to bed." Aki turned to go to her room.  
Seto smirked, "if you won't tell me...i'll make you tell me..."  
--change scene--  
it was tuesday morning, everything was fine, until..  
"SETO!!!!" AKina screamed and ran down the stairs.  
Mokuba and Seto were sitting at the kitchen table. when she came in, her hair was full of mayonaise.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR MOUSSE YA MORON?!?!" Aki screamed.  
"what? i heard Mayo was good for your hair..." Seto smirked.  
"why you..." Aki turned on her heel and walked away. Mokuba took out a peice of paper and wrote something down.  
"what are you writing?" Seto asked, taking the paper away.  
"akina, 2, Seto, 1. you're keeping score?"  
"yah, right now, Aki is beating you. and i have a feeling that she's gonna get back at you..." Mokuba got out of his chair and went to school.  
--change scene--  
now, the passed 3 weeks had been the same. ever since that night when Akina made a promise to Mokuba, Seto had been doing pranks on her. and Aki would prank him back, and it would go on and on. first it was the mayonaise in AKi's hair gel, and once Seto got to school his text books, gym clothes, gym shoes, and his laptop had been thrown into the pool. then Seto got back at Aki the next day. he had taken her deck and cut up her strongest card, the dark magician girl. Aki was so angry that the next day she had all his clothes taylored so that they would fall some time, and they did. during lunch he was walking away fromt eh cafeteria and well they fell. and it kept going on and on like that for 3 weeks. day after day a prank would be played. until they both just gave up.  
it's now Friday, and Aki was hanging out with yugi and everyone. Tristan had brought his motorbike and tried to show off stunts to Aki.  
"nice one Tristan!" Tea exclaimed.  
"yah!!" Tristan finished his wheely.  
"hey, look there's Kaiba's Limo...i wonder what he wants?" yugi said, looking that the limo come closer. Akina suddenly got a idea.  
"i'm gonna win..." Aki smirked, "hey, Tristan let me borrow your bike for a sec..."  
"i dunno..." Tristan said, looking down at the bike.  
"oh please! it won't get hurt!" AKi begged.  
"ok..." Tristan handed her the helmet, and got off. Aki quickly put on the helmet and got on the bike.  
"you wanna see a stunt? i'll show you a stunt." Aki got into the middle of the road.  
Seto looked ahead, and saw Aki on Tristan's bike. 'what the hell is she doing now?' he thought, then she revved up the bike, leaned forward, and she sped up to the limo.  
"is that Aki?" Mokuba asked, as he looked out.  
"no! my bike!" Tristan exclaimed. AKi went faster and faster.  
"stop, AIKAWA! STOP!" the driver stopped, Aki jumped the bike, up onto the hood, then jumped the limo and did a couple of barrel rolls. Akina landed safely on the ground. Tristan ran to check his bike. no scratches.  
"nice one, AKi!" Tristan gave her a high five.  
"where did you learn how to do that?" Joey asked,  
"a friend. he jacked one of these babies when we were 10. it was funny cause we jumped the port bridge." Aki laughed, and patted bike.  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Seto stepped out of the car again and shouted.  
"i was pleasing the crowd." AKi said, inside the helmet.  
"nice barrel roll sis!" Mokuba exclaimed from the sun roof.  
"pleasing? nice? you left a mark on the car!" seto shouted again.  
"ohhh, i'm sorry..." AKi rolled her eyes, Mokuba went back into the car and closed up the sun roof. "EAT MY DUST!!" she revved up the bike and dust went flying into Seto's face. he coughed. SEto scowled, and got into the car. then the car went away.  
"Dumbass..." Aki glared, "here Tristan. you got a nice ride." Aki took off the helmet and got off the bike. Tristan smiled and then Joey ran his hand through his hair. Aki watched him, and blushed slightly.  
"how can you stand him, Aki?" Tea asked.  
"stand who?" Akina asked.  
"Kaiba! he's...he's..so..."  
"arrogant, stupid, ignorant, selfish, and a dumbass?" Aki smiled,  
"yah, all of that and more."  
"i dunno, maybe i'm the same..." Aki smiled.  
"no, you're alot nicer than him." Yugi smiled.  
"thanks,"  
"well, i got to go, see ya guys around!" Tristan rode off.  
"yah, us too, right Joey?" Yugi smiled.  
"yah, well, c'mon let's go." Joey smiled, "cya guys monday!"  
"well, i should leave. bye aki." Tea left too.  
"well," Aki lugged her pack over her shoulder and then started walking home. 


	6. Soaked

hey everyone! OH wow! ppl read this! im sooo happy!! *giggles* well anyways, ^^ i'd better get goin so that u can read my story!! yay! ok then if you think i did somthing wrong, or u liek sumthin then plz tell me okz? :D dont give me too much flames!! bye  
  
"talking"  
'thinking'  
\talking to yami\  
\\talking to Hikari\\  
--change scene--  
  
Disclaimer: i don't own any yugioh characters, only our fav Akina Star!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
it's Friday afternoon, last class of the day, a week from Aki's motor bike stunt. Everyone was sitting silently in science class.  
"classss, ssssorry for my interruption. But you have a sssscienccce project that will be due on monday'ssss classss." the teacher said with a lyspe.(is that how you spell it?)  
'oh, great...a project...' AKi thought, rolling her eyes.  
"i'll be choosing your partnersss..." the teacher said, smiling.  
Aki's eyes, Seto's eyes, and Joey's eyes widened.  
'don't put me with AKina, don't put me with Yugi, don't put me with the dog.' Seto thought.  
'don't put me with Seto, don't put me iwth Seto, don't put me with seto,' AKi shut her eyes tight and crossed her fingers.  
'don't put me with Kaiba, don't put me with Kaiba, don't put me with Kaiba,' Joey begged silently.  
the teacher started saying names then, "Tea and Tristan, Yugi and Seto, hmm Akina and Joey."  
"YESS!! I'M NOT WITH SETO!! IN YOUR FACE!! HAHAHA!" AKina stood up and laughed. everyoen stared at her and sweatdropped.  
"WELL I ALREADY SEE YOU 24 HOURS A DAY! WHY DO I WANT TO DO A STUPID PORJECT WITH YOU ANYWAYS!?!?!" Seto shotued back, standing. they both glared.  
"kaiba, ssssstar, outsssside, NOW!" the teacher yelled.  
--change scene--  
the two stood outside of the class room, holding a bucket full of cold water.  
"you know this is your fault." Seto said, frowning, and staring out the window across from them.  
"my fault? how is this my fault?" Aki said, frowning and staring out too.  
"do you have to ask? i mean you're the one who exploded and suddenly insult me,"  
"i didn't insult you, i'm just as happy as you are that i don't have to WORK with you," she said tightening her grip on the bucket handle.  
"who said i was happy i-" Akina interrupted him.  
"you're right, you're never happy, never satisfied." She said, keeping her glance steady. Seto turned to glare at her.  
"i can be happy!" Seto said, defiantly.   
Akina smiled, "sure, and pigs can fly." Seto growled.   
"you shouldn't growl in your throat, you're starting to sound like a dog." Aki smiled looking into his cold blue eyes.  
"i'm not a dog. you're blond friend is the dog. i can't see why you liek him."  
"WHO SAID I LIKED HIM?!" she blushed furiously but she frowned that it made her red angery.  
"why are you so defiant?" Seto looked at her, and raised an eye brow.  
"don't tell me you actually like him, do you?" Seto said, smirking.  
"i don't! i dont!!!" she screamed, the class inside stared at the closed door.  
"why don't you just leave me ALONE!!"  
"WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!" Seto shouted back, "YOU WON'T LEAVE MY HOUSE!!"  
"OF COURSE NOT YA MORON!! I'M STAYING FOR MOKUBA! FOR MY PROMISE!" a still, cold scilence was between the two. thier cold glare could have frozen the world four times and more. just then the bell rang. Seto smirked.  
"what are YOU smiling about?" she said, poking his chest. the students froze and watched them.  
"this..." Seto lifted his bucket of water and poured it on Aki.  
"OMG! ITS COLD!!" AKi shivered,  
"you smell like wet dog too, Akina!" Seto walked away, satsified.  
"i'll get you back..." Akina lifted her bucket, ran after Seto with her class following.  
Akina turned the corner, then splashed Seto's back. he turned aroung, and glared. Akina smiled.  
"you like cold, brother dear?" she said, then she turned on the water fountain.  
"you wouldn't dare, AKina..." Seto said, as the class came running.  
She smirked, "i dare...i bet i dare alot more than you do..." she said glaring then she placed her thumb blocking the hole, and then let pressure spray Seto's face. once she was done, Seto stood there cold and wet.  
"AKINA!!!" Seto shouted.  
"uh oh..." Akina dashed across the hall way.  
"COME BACK YOU BITCH!! I SWEAR ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'LL-" AKi stopped around the corner and once Seto passed it, AKi placed her foot out and he fell over.  
"you'll what?" she said, laughing and bending over to make eye contact with him.  
"i'll make your life a living hell..." Seto glared at her.  
"i'm sorry, Seto dear, but it already is a livin hell." she smiled, stood up, started walking and she hummed.  
"ya know, i still can't believe she's your sister," Joey said, standing beside Seto who was still on the floor.  
"if you want her, you can take her..." Seto glared and picked himself up.  
"nah, then i wouldn't be able to go out with her," JOey laughed, "and it wouldn't be as funny when she makes fun of you."  
"shut up, mutt. you can't find your own good insults if Yugi started thinking for you."  
"i'm not a dog, Kaiba." Seto suddenly felt a shot of pain on the back on his ankle.   
"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Seto turned around and saw Akina.  
"that was for making fun of Joey, and this," Aki glared at him and pushed him into the wall hard enough to give him a bruise.  
"is for being a fucking dumb ass..." Aki walked away.  
"Akina, i'll get back at you if it's the last thing i do..." Seto glared.  
"hey! AKi! wait up! i need to talk to you!" Joey ran after her.  
--change scene--  
"uhhh yah, Joey?" AKi blushed.  
"yah, about our project." Joey said, smiling.  
"ummm yah?" Aki blushed harder and looked down at the ground. Seto came aroudn the corner and saw them. he hid behind one of the lockers and started spying.  
"yah, our project."  
"uhhh yah..."  
"i'll meet you on saturday at my house, ok? i don't wanna see Kaiba during the week end," Joey smiled.  
"sure, i'll see you then. bye." AKi sighed as Joey walked away.  
"you like him..." Seto smirked.  
"I DO NOT!!" Aki screamed and whacked him with her books.  
"ow...DAMN YOU AKINA!!!" 


	7. Trapped? or is he being stupid?

:D there's reviews! i loove reviews! im just glad someone is readin this fic! OMG im sooo happy! hahah ne ways  
  
"talking"  
'thinking'  
\talking to yami\  
\\talking to Hikari\\  
--change scene--  
~*Flash Back*~  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own yugioh, just Akina  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
it's saturday, and Aki had just left from the kaiba manison.  
'gees, why wouldn't he let me out of the house?' AKi sighed, and placed her hands behind her head. she stared up at the partly clouded sky, then shut her eyes.  
  
~*Flash Back*~  
  
"YAHOO!!" I slid down the banister, and then crashed into the couch.  
"shit...that hurt..." i moaned, and rubbed my head from pain.  
"what's the hell is going on?" Seto said, stepping out of a room.  
"what?" i asked, standing up and brushing myself off.  
"what the hell did you do?"Seto lowered his eyes.  
"i just slid down the banister, if you must know..." i rolled my eyes and slipped on my jacket.  
"where you goin, AKi?" Mokuba asked as he too slid down the banister too.  
"oh, i'm goin over to Joey's for our science project." i smiled, and hugged him.  
"come back ok?" Mokuba smiled at me.  
"you're going over to the mutt's house?" Seto snorted.  
"what do you have against him? his good looks?" i laughed, Seto glared at me.  
"what now?" i asked annoyingly.  
"you aren't going to Joey Wheeler's house,"  
"why not? you hate him, you hate me. what's the point?" i asked, turning to leave.  
"you won't go because i said so. i'm the head of the house and i'm your older brother."  
"so? that's not gonna stop me, i'm my own person, unlike you."  
"you aren't going over to his house!" Seto shouted again.  
"what's you're problem?" i asked, "i'm coming back."  
"yah, you see? she'll come back. she wouldn't abandon us." Mokuba exclaimed.  
"I DONT WANT HER TO COME BACK! I WANT HER TO LEAVE!!"  
"then why are you stopping me from going?" i asked, raising his eye brow. Seto seemed stunned to me, he didn't have anything to say.  
"well, i'll see you two boys later! cya!" I walked out of the house  
  
~*end of Flash Back*~  
  
"leave me alone!" a little girl around 13 years old was being beat by some guy around Seto's age. he had blond hair and blue eyes, and a evil smirk wiped across his face.  
"hey!" i shouted, "let her go!" the boy looked at me.   
the girl's clothes were ripped on private places and her legs and arms had bruises. she cried.  
"i said, let her GO!" Aki shouted agian. the boy let her go, and she ran behind me.  
"here, take this." Aki slipped off her black hoodie and put it on the little girl.  
"thank you..." the girl sniffled. the boy smirked his preverted smiled and cornered Akina.  
"run..." Aki whispered, "please, run..." the girl ran.  
"hello, my lady..." he smriked.  
"let me go, let me go!" AKi struggled to get away.  
"guess what, princess?" he smirked.  
"leave me alone!!" Akina tried to get away, but she was pinned against the wall and his hand was moving up her leg.  
--change scene--  
"joey! joey!!" Serenity ran into the room, she was the girl was being molested.  
"Serenity! what happened!?!" Joey asked grabbing her, "you're bruised, your skirt is ripped, you have a hoodie?"  
"a girl, she...she saved me from being raped and i think she's being raped...oh Joey...please...please help her!" Serenity exclaimed.  
"where...where is she?" Joey as he took his jean jacket.  
"in that dead end allyway."  
"alright," Joey ran out of house.  
"please be ok..." Serenity prayed. 


	8. Worried?

"talking"  
'thinking'  
\talking to yami\  
\\talking to hikari\\  
--change scene--  
~*Flash Back*~  
  
Disclaimer: i only own Akina, not the Yugioh Cast  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"let me go!! AHH!!" Akina screamed, she was afraid. she was pinned against the wall. her arms were blocked and her legs where tied in his. 'out of all the crazy things that i do, this is to freaky. omg, his hands...are...oh no..please..no...' Aki shut her eyes tight, she tried to hold back the tears.  
Thunder roared, and a silloutete  
"hey!" Joey said, the boy turned around, glaring at him.  
"let her go." Joey ordered.  
"hey, can't i have a little fun?" the boy smirked.  
"yah, but c'mon. that's just sick!" Joey said, glaring.  
"leave, pretty boy, i'm busy." the boy continued to moleste Akina.  
"let go!!" Akina screamed,  
"that's it!" Joey made a fist, and punched the boy in the face. and knocked him off of Akina.  
"you want a fight? pretty boy?" the boy stood up and punched joey.  
"joey...JOey!" Akina exclaimed, letting the tears stream down her face.  
"ahh, i'm fine..." Joey stood up and punched the boy in the face then, kneed him in the stomach. the boy groaned, and bent over.  
"that'd teach ya,"  
"joey..." suddenly the rain came pouring down.  
"c'mon," Joey lifted Akina up on his back and carried her to his place.  
"you're one crazy chick you know that?" he said, smiling as he walked.  
"yah..." Akina giggled, and relaxed, "thank you, Joey..."  
"hey, you should thank my sister, she's the one who came to me.."  
"your sister? i saved your sister?" she said,  
"yah. i owe you one."  
"you repaid it already," Akina smiled, and blushed lightly.  
"we're here..." Joey opened the door, and walked in.   
Akina saw a quaint house with a normal well everything. she smiled. it was like her old home, warm, cozy, simple. and yet happiness was always there. Compared to Seto's mansion. Sure it was big, Sure it was high tech, sure it was rich, but it felt cold. the first time she stepped into that house, everything seemed so cold, and hard. But with Mokuba's smile and laugh, the mansion was warm and cozy. all she needed was her older brother to smile.  
"here..." Joey sat AKina down on the couch,  
"i'll get you some clothes," Joey smiled, and blushed, since her pants were ripped and her shirt was ripped at the front revealing more cleavage.  
"eep!" she curled up and tried to cover her self as Joey went to get some clothes. Serenity came in with her folded hoodie.  
"thank you for saving me..." she smiled.  
"n-n-no problem..." Akina blushed,  
"ummm here," Serenity handed her the hoodie, and then she saw a car park at the front.  
"i really need to go, my...my mom is here so...i'm glad i could meet you but...thank you... for everthing..." Serenity walked out the door.  
"here...put these on..." Joey handed her a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.  
"thanks..." AKina stood up and went into the bathroom. once she got out she wore Joey's battle city shirt and a pair of cynthetic shorts. Joey looked at her and blushed.  
"what do you think?" Aki giggled.  
"you look, cute..." Joey looked down.  
"thanks..." AKina smiled, blushing.  
"Well, uhh wanna get started on our project?" Joey asked,  
"sure." AKina smiled.  
few hours later, their poster was done and the two of them sat on the couch.  
"its raining..." Akina sighed, as she looked out the window.  
"yah...really hard..." joey anwered, staring out.  
"i should really go, before Moku gets worried..." Aki stood up. suddenly thunder struck.  
"EEEK!" Aki screamed and crouched down, shut her eyes and covered her ears.  
"are you ok?" Joey asked, holding her.  
"i'm-i'm...fine..." then thunder struck again and AKi grabbed on to Joey's shirt.  
"i don't think you should go home, you'd probably never make it with a storm like this."  
"then i should phone Moku...umm where's your phone?" Aki asked, looking up at Joey.  
"c'mon," Joey helped her up and brought her to the phone. he sat on the kitchen table and waited as Akina dailed the number.  
"hi, Moku?...oh..it's you...well i won't be home tonight k?...what's your problem!..NO! THATS NOT IT!! WHY DO YOU CARE!!! SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!! ARRRG!!!....i told you to shut up... NO!!" AKina blushed, "NO! GOOD BYE!!!!" she slammed the down and turned away. joey stared at her, shocked.  
"oh..umm sorry..." Akina looked to the ground.   
Joey laughed, "you're cute when you're annoyed, haha," Akina blushed even more, and then followed Joey tot he couch again. they sat there watching the rain. Lighting flashed and thunder roared, Aki screamed and grabbed joey shirt.  
"uh... Aki...you're...uhh..." Joey stuttered, blushing furiously. the thunder roared again and Aki grabbed on tighter.  
"i'm sorry, i'm just really afraid of-" the lights went out.  
"of thunder," Aki pressed against Joey, causing him to blush so much that he started to glow.  
"AKi?" Joey said,  
"y-y-yes?" she stuttered and looked up at him. they gazed into eachothers eyes.  
"y-y-ya have blue eyes..." Joey whispered.  
"yah...i do..." Aki blushed lightly.  
"you have beautiful blue eyes..." Joey leaned forward,  
"th-thank you..." her eyes shut lightly, and then thier lips brushed against eachother. she wrapped her arms around Joey's neck. JOey placed his arms around her thin waste and deepened kiss. Joey begged for an opening, Aki gave it to him. the thunder roared, Aki broke the kiss ducked and screamed.  
"it's ok, i'm here..." Joey smiled, and hugged her. Aki didn't say anything, she just sighed, and fell asleep in Joey's arms.  
Joey sighed and smiled, 'gees...i can't believe she's supposed to be Kaiba's sister...she's so...and that kiss was so...no way... i can't be...but-but-but...what's the point? she's different, and cute, and so...i dunno...but there's somethin bout her...i hope...she... i hope she feels the same...' Joey smiled and placed his chin on Akina's head.  
'Joey smells so good, and he's so warm...i love you Joey Wheeler, no matter what Seto said. you're the best!'  
--change scene--  
Mokuba stood by the window, lookign out at the rain. waiting for Akina.  
"what are you doing?" Seto asked, noticing.  
"Aki, she's not home yet..." Mokuba answered, worried.  
"she phoned, she won't be able to get home." Seto answered, looking up to his computer screen.  
"why didn't you tell me?" Mokuba asked, half worried, half angry, partly dissapointed.  
"i thought you could hear her yell through the phone," Seto typed.  
"well, at least i know Joey will take care of her." Mokuba smiled lightly and walked out of the room, relaxed.  
Seto looked out the window.  
'i hope she's alright, she seemed frightened on the phone- what?! stop! stop thinking about her! she's an annoying bitch, she doesn't belong here!' Seto frowned at himself, and turned back to his work. but he couldn't Akina was on his mind, wether he liked it or not, he was worried about her.  
'stupid girl...' he finally concluded and tried to continue his work. 


	9. Candy

OMG!! PPL READ THIS!! HAHA IM SOOOO SOOO SOOO HAPPY!!! HAHA ne ways!! R/R!!!  
  
"talking"  
'thinking'  
\tlakin to yami\  
\\talking to hikari\\  
--change scene--  
~*flashback*~  
  
Disclaimer: i do not own yugioh, just Aki.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sunday afternoon, Aki was in her room, smiling. the night before was so magical. nothing sexual happened, but she was happy. more content than before.   
'this morning was pretty wierd...' she thought staring up at the ceiling,  
~*Flash Back*~  
"Hi everyone i'm HOME!" I shouted, closing the door.  
"you're back!" Moku ran up to me with a big hug.  
"why didn't you come home last night?" Seto asked as he came down the stairs again.  
"i couldn't walk out in the storm..." i said, raising an eye brow.  
"well, you're back and that's what counts..." Seto smiled, a relaxed smile.  
"look Moku! he smiled! don't tell me you were worried about me, brother." I said, smirking at him.  
"what?!" Seto frowned, "why would i be worried about you?" then he walked out the door.  
"well, i need to get going, i have a project to do too, bye Aki!" Moku followed Seto around the corner to the Limo.  
"laters," i Smiled and walked up to my room.  
~*end of flashback*~  
Akina stood up, put a disk into the stereo, and put the music up to full blast. The mansion shook from the pounding of the bass. Sum 41 songs filled the house, then some Likin Park. all punk, rock, r&b. Aki danced and sung with the music. she was so happy. Seto walked into the house with MOkuba. they shook, because of the bass.  
"what the hell is she doing now?" Seto glared and walked up the stairs. Mokuba smiled, bobbed his head to the music then followed his brother. Seto swung Akina's door open. then the song changed.  
Seto and Mokuba watched her. The beat changed, and Aki was smiled, not noticing them. there was a total change from punk to pop. Mandy Moore's song 'Candy' filled the room.  
"I'm so addicted, To the loving that you're feeding to me, Can't do without it. This feeling's got me weak in the knees," Aki sang as she danced to the music, "Body's in withdrawal, Every time you take it away, Can't you hear me callin, Begging you to come out and play?" she turned around and smiled, and danced again, "So baby come to me, Show me who you are, Sweet to me, Like sugar to my heart, oooh baby, I'm craving for you, I'm missing you like candy," Mokuba smiled, Seto glared at her agian. 'what is she doing now?' he thought,  
"Sweet sweet loving, Got me going to the extreme, Won't go without it, This vibe has gotta hold on me, Satisfying baby, Let me show what i'm made of, No doubt about it, Got me feeling crazy, can't get enough." she sung again, with enthusiam, her voice was so natural and so sweet, it was almost like candy.  
"So baby come to me, Show me who you are, Sweet to me, Like sugar to my heart, oooh baby, I'm craving for you, I'm missing you like candy," she took Mokuba's hand and they started dancing together, "So baby come to me, Show me who you are, Sweet to me, Like sugar to my heart, oooh baby, I'm craving for you, I'm missing you like candy,"   
"Now give it to me, You know who you are, Your love's as sweet as candy, I'll be forever yours,  
Love always, Aki,"   
she took Seto by the hand, and started dancing with him with a giant smile on her face. Seto tried to get out of her grasp with out hurting her. but he couldn't he just spun around with Aki singing that song, "Boy I'm cravin', Missin' you like candy, So baby come to me, Show me who you are, Sweet to me, Like sugar to my heart, oooh baby, I'm craving for you, I'm missing you like candy, So baby come to me, Show me who you are, Sweet to me, Like sugar to my heart, oooh baby, I'm craving for you, I'm missing you like candy!" Aki smiled, sung and then dropped Seto and spun herself around until she fall down. She and Mokuba laughed.  
"why are you so happy, Aki?" Mokuba asked, laughing. AKina sat up, and looked at him strait in the eye.  
"i had a wonderful time at Joey's place!" Aki smiled and sighed dreamily.  
"Wonderful? it's the dog's house! how can you have a wonderful time?!" Seto exclaimed, brushing himself off as he stood.  
"how? i just did that's all! and if you ever had the time to see that he's a really nice guy you'd know!"  
"you know, you're right."  
"i-i-i am?" Mokuba and Akina looked at Seto, shocked.  
"yes you are, i don't have the time to see what a 'great' guy he is, because i'm too busy with my company and because you're in the way of my work!" he shouted.  
"in your way?" Akina laughed stood up and smiled at him, "maybe i want to be!" she winked and walked out of her room.  
"c'mon Moku, let's go to the arcade!"  
"ok!!" Mokuba chased after her.  
"she's finally gone crazy," SEto said, and walked out too. then he spotted the two sliding down the banister and crash into the couch.  
"WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT?!?!?" Seto shouted.  
"why? it's fun!" Aki laughed.  
"yah, Seto! you should try!" Mokuba added.  
"i don't have time for that sort of thing." Seto frowned and crossed his arms.  
"All work and no play makes Seto Kaiba a dull boy!" AKi winked playfully and wriggled her finger. Seto glared at her action.  
"well, guess what Miss AKina. This Kaiba likes work." he walked away, into his office.  
"whatever...haha, let's go Moku." Akina smiled and they walked out of the house.  
--change scene--  
it's monday afternoon, lunchtime. Seto walked down the school's hallway.  
'where's that bastard of a man? Man? i should say dog...' Seto glared, 'i don't even know why in hell i'm looking for him.' he walked out into the base ball field, and there he was. Joey was walking around the corner of the school.  
"found you..." Seto glared and followed him.  
"Wheeler..." Seto said, standing cross armed.  
"huh? yah what?" joey turned around, "i don't have time for this Kaiba, i'm busy!"  
"you have time for this Joey," Seto grabbed his collar and pinned him to the wall.  
"what did you do to Akina on saturday?" Seto glared.  
Joey blushed lightly, "why do you all of a sudden care bout Aki?"  
"just tell me Wheeler!" Seto moved his arm up to choke Joey.  
"why should i tell you?" Joey smirked, he finally had something Seto kaiba wanted.  
"why? because i have power Wheeler, and you're in a tight spot." Seto glared at him.  
"i didn't do anyhin to Aki, nothin i tell ya!" Joey exclaimed. Seto's glare deepened.  
"you better tell me or i'll-OW!!!" Seto jumped back, letting go of Joey and held on to the back of his ankle.  
"don't pick on Joey!" Akina exclaimed.  
"hey, thanks Aki." joey smiled, and blushed.  
"you're welcome..." AKina blushed too.  
"why are you two so red? don't tell me you two like eachother." Seto smirked,  
"why do you care who i like? you hate me remember?" Aki said, glaring.  
'yah, i do hate her, but i want to know what this dog did,' Seto thought, then he said, "yes, i hate you. i just need something that i can make fun of."  
"yah, well, that's pretty low." Seto glared at Joey's comment.  
"you wanna know why i'm sooo happy, brother dear?" Aki asked, smiling. Seto scowled, and gave her the eye.  
"no... Aki you aren't gonna tell h-mmmmmppphhh." Joey didn't finish his sentence because Aki pressed her lips against his, leaving Joey and Seto shocked. Aki broke her kiss, and smiled.  
"later," Aki skipped away. Seto's jaw dropped, and Joey backed up away from Seto slowly.  
"Wheeler..." Seto growled.  
"uh oh..." Joey broke into a run, but got caught by his collar.  
"you kissed AKINA?!?!" Seto's eyes flared.  
"hehehehe, well..you see...i can explain..."  
"I give you 5 seconds..." Seto glared,  
"acutally, no i can't..."  
"that's it..." Seto started beating up Joey.  
--change scene--  
Joey sat in the nurse's office, bruised and with a cast.  
"oh, i'm sorry Joey, i didn't mean to get you beat up like that..." Aki sighed, holding his free hand tightly.  
"it's ok," Joey smiled, "but i know what can make it better." Aki blushed and gave a light kiss on Joey's lips.  
"hey you two love birds!" Tristan smiled.  
"I didn't know you two were going out, why didn't you tell us?" tea asked.  
"who's going out?" Yugi added. joey and Akina blushed.  
"uhhh we just started," Joey answered.  
"we did?" Akina was shocked.  
"you did, when did it start?" Tea asked.  
"on saturday for our Science project." Joey smiled.  
"what started?" Akina asked.  
"what did you two do?" tristan winked.  
"NOTHIN LIKE THAT!" JOey portested.  
"nothing like what?" Akina asked again, no one was listening.  
"when's your next date?" YUgi asked.  
"friday," Joey smiled again, brightly.  
"what's on friday?" Akina asked, the four friends kept blabbering, Akina was all confused.  
Seto stood behind the door, listening to everything.  
'why am i so worked up about Akina and Wheeler? she's nothing to me, right? she only lives at my house! ARRRG! Need to do work...' Seto sighed, and walked away, trying to find relief. 


	10. PMS

WOW!! IM SOOO HAPPY!! PPL LIKE IT!! :) ^^ this is my first Yugioh fic ont he net ^^ plzz keep REVIEWING!!  
  
"talking"  
'thinking'  
\talking to Yami\  
\\talking to Hikari\\  
--change scene--  
~*flashback*~  
  
Disclaimer: i do not own YUgioh, only our very special AKINA!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mokuba had just woken up, it's sunday morning and he walked towards the kitchen for some breakfast. once he entered through the kitchen door, his eyes widened, his jaw dropped, and all he could do was stare.  
Akina had been eating a very chocolaty ice cream sundae, sipped three different milkshakes, and had a bucket of fries.  
"Aki..." Mokuba said, as he walked up to her.  
"huh?" she looked up from the food and smiled, "yah?"  
"why are you eating all this...junk food? you're usually eating something like rice for breakfast." Mokuba said, looking at all the desserts.  
"i did eat rice this morning, but then i had a craving for chocolate, and ice cream." Akina blushed.  
Seto stepped into the kitchen. he stopped, stared and then, "AKINA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!" he shouted.  
"i'm eating," Akina said, stuffing her mouth with more ice cream.  
"why?" he asked, Akina flushed.  
"That's none of your bussiness!!" AKina shouted, she had an odd sense of secretivity in her eye, with a shot of annoyance. Seto backed up. he didn't know what was going on but he knew she didn't want him to know.  
"Aki, you do this every month for at least a week! what's wrong?" Mokuba asked.  
"NOTHING!! Aki screamed and finished up her desserts.  
"i'm going out, BYE!" she shouted again and ran out of the house.  
"Aki is getting me worried," Mokuba said, sitting down at the table.  
"don't worry, she'll be back to normal." Seto reassured.  
"i bet you care for her now, huh?" Mokuba smiled.  
"what? me?! Care? FOR HER!?!?!" Seto glared at the comment, Mokuba just laughed.  
"i'm in my office..." Seto said, as he walked to the stairs.  
suddenly Akina came running into the house crying.  
'uhoh...what did i do? did i say somthing to make her cry? no...it couldn't possibly be that...i mean...she just got in the house, or was she listening to us talk about her...oh why am i so worried anyway?!' Seto complained as he watched Akina.  
"MOVE IT SETO!" she shouted, she sounded like him when he was angry.  
"wh-wh-what?" he stammered, Aki wouldn't say it like that, more like a joking voice. not a angry, annoyed, voice. Seto backed up from her. She stomped up the stairs, and slammed the door to her room.  
"what happened? you didn't do anything did you Seto?" Mokuba asked as he walked into the room. Seto just shook his head. then the loud pounding of the bass and of music filled the house again.  
"i think you should go talk to her..." Mokuba said.  
"what? WHY ME? YOU'RE HER BROTHER!" Seto exclaimed, shocked.  
"well, you're older than me, and you have more experience in life. and besides, you're her brother too."  
"Fine..." Seto sighed, he went up to her room.  
"uhhh, AKina?" Seto said as he opened the door."  
"what?!" she screamed over the music, her voice cracked. She looked up, her face wet from tears. she wiped them across her face, and glared.  
"uhhh, Mokuba sent me to talk to you...uhhh what's wrong?" Seto asked.  
"NOTHING! IF YOU REALLY CARE IT'S A GIRL THING NOW LEAVE!!!" She screamed, threw a pillow at him. Seto's eyes widened and he shut the door quickly.  
"how'd it go?" Mokuba smiled.  
"call Tea Gardener."  
"why? want a date?" Mokuba laughed.  
"NO! SHe said it was a girl thing, and Tea is her friend. and well you get the point." Seto said,  
"ok," Mokuba smiled and headed for the phone. Seto sighed, and went to his office.  
--change scene--  
monday afternoon, AKina didn't go to school. Seto and MOkuba phoned Tea and she came.  
"AKi..." Tea said softly as she knocked lightly on the door. Seto and Mokuba stood behind her.  
"GO AWAY SETO! I DON'T WANNA TALK TO YOU!!!" She screamed.  
Tea and Mokuba looked at Seto and giggled. he glared, "fine, i'll leave..." he went back into his office.  
"Aki, can i come in?" Tea asked.  
"i TOLD YOU TO-" Aki opened the door, "oh... thought you were Seto trying to figure out what was wrong again..." Aki sighed, and blushed lightly.  
"it's ok," Tea smiled, "Mokuba is it ok if you leave me and your sister to talk?"  
"no problem i have homework anyway." Mokuba smiled and left them. Tea stepped into her room. she saw posters of bands, celebs, drawings, music notes. Aki shut the door. and Tea smiled, turned around and saw pictures of Aki's old friends.  
"who's this?" tea said pointing to a picture with Aki and a boy that was a 5 inches taller than her. he had short brown hair in a backward baseball cap. he wore a jean jacket and a white shirt, and Aki in a headlock. they looked about 10 years old.  
"huh? that's Arron." Akina giggled, "we were celebrating his 10th birthday party before i had to go."  
"go? go where?"  
"back to the orphanage. my foster parents didn't want me."  
"why?"  
"they said i was crazy, i got in at least 5 fights and had done 10 stunts every three weeks."  
"oh..."  
"yah..."  
"who's this then?" Tea asked pointing to another person.  
she had long brown hair with blond streaks in a ponytail. she had pink eyes and wore a roxy shirt, and a pair of normal jeans. she was put on a half pipe with her skate board, doing some type of trick.  
"that's Jade, she's a skater. It's a picture of her at the skateboarding competition. after, i had to leave again, for the same reason."  
"how old?" Tea asked.  
"13."  
"who's that?" Tea asked again, pointing to another girl. she had long black hair with red streaks tied up in a red ribbon. she wore a red tank top with the word 'Fire' in flames, she had a pair of black jeans and wore a pair of black skater sneakers.  
"Kyra, we were 14. i had to move away again."  
"oh..."  
"and i ended up here." Akina smiled,  
"so these are all the friends you've made with the time you had with different parents?" Tea said, looking at all of them.  
"yah..."  
"so...how many?"  
"how many what?"  
"how many parents did you have."  
"14, the government gave up on me ever having parents so they let me live alone. Until they found out i had two brothers. i was so happy, i was gonna explode!" Akina and Tea laughed.  
"i would too, after all those people let you down like that."  
"awww, it's alright, i'm just glad i made my way here."  
"yah, but how can you stand Kaiba? he's soo...sooo arrogant, ignorant, stubborn, an ass, he's cold hearted. the only people he cares for is himself and Mokuba."  
"that's what my other friends, said. all of them. but that's not what he is, he has something he doesn't want to show. he's probably really nice, and no one has ever gotten a chance to actually know his good side." Aki sat down on her bed,  
"maybe, but no one can get that close to him." Tea sat beside Aki.  
"so? doesn't mean no one can try."  
"yah. so are you going to school tomorrow?"  
"nope,"  
"huh? why?"  
"i have to meet Jade at the skate park tomorrow."  
"i see, so what should i tell Joey?" Tea asked.  
"well, you can tell him i'll meet him at the movies at 5. and that i miss him, and that i love him."  
"ok,"  
"hey, what's wrong though?"  
"nothing...it's just...you know...it's that time of the month..."  
"oh, and the two boys are oblivious of that." Tea giggled.  
"yup!"  
"so i'll see you thursday?"  
"maybe, maybe not. you never know." AKi winked, they said thier good byes and Tea left.  
they didn't know it but Seto was listening to them in his office. he watched thier conversation on screen. he was blank for thoughts, for emotion. what the two girls had talked about and Tea putting him down. AKi, surprisingly stood up for him.  
"you know, you shouldn't watch a conversation with out permission..." Aki stood at the door way with Mokuba.  
"uhh..well...i was...just...haha!!" Seto was caught.  
"so, are you gonna be her brother now, too?" Mokuba asked.  
"NO!" Seto glared at Akina.  
"What do you have against me!?" Akina exclaimed.  
"everything." Seto started typing.  
"everything my ass, everything you think is probably nothing."  
"that's right, you have nothing!"  
"TAKE THAT BACK!!!"  
"take what back? you brought it on yourself."  
"god, i was right, you're a loner."  
"so what? i like it!"  
"haha looks like you LOVE it! DOn't you even have a crush?"  
"a what?"  
"gees, you work to much. you don't even know what a crush is..."  
"well, i don't think i need one."  
"yah, then i might ending up thinking you're gay."  
"I'M NOT GAY!"  
"I have a gay brother!! lalalala!" Aki teased.  
"I'M NOT GAY YOU FUCKING BITCH!"  
"Language, my dear brother, Moku is in the room."  
"yah! i am in the room!" Mokuba and Aki laughed.  
"you know, two on one isn't fair..." Seto glared.  
"yah, well, you count as two with your attitued," Aki shot, smiling.  
"so are you back to normal? if you are normal." Seto said,  
Aki lowered her as at him, then smiled, "if you want to know, i'll be eat ice cream and chocolate next month." AKi laughed, and left the room.  
"what's that supposed to mean, Seto?" Mokuba asked.  
"means that the house will be a mess..." Seto sighed. 


	11. Christmas Vacation?

"talking"  
'thinking'  
\talking to yami\  
\\talkint to hikari\\  
--change scene--  
~*flashback*~  
  
disclaimer:i do not own yugioh, u shuld no that ur guys r reading this, and well, you already no who i own sooo yah...lataz  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
the snow covered trees passed by quickly. the other cars on the highway seemed to whizz and room passed them. AKina stared out the window, cross-eyed.  
"what's wrong Aki?" Mokuba asked.  
"motion sickness..." Aki groaned, and banged her head on the window.  
"don't worry we're almost there, Joey and Yugi promised to meet us there." Mokuba smiled, knowing that would make her feel better.  
"really?!" Seto and Aki exclaimed, of course AKina more happy.  
"YOU INVITED THEM MOKUBA?!?" Seto exclaimed.  
"yup! it's christmas! we need to spend it with friends and family!"  
Akina giggled, "he's right, by the way. where are we going?"  
"we're going to the mountains, i have work to do there..." Seto answered coldly.  
"you can't work on christmas vacation!" Aki complained.  
"yah! you and Aki have some bonding to do!" Mokuba added.  
"WHAT?!?!" AKi and Seto looked at him, shocked.  
"WITH HIM!! I DON'T THINK SO!!" Mokuba laughed.  
"Like wise for me..."  
"oooohhh Seto learned a new word." Aki giggled.  
"why don't you go back to being car sick?"  
"no, the thought of Joey being there is what makes me feel better." Aki smiled,  
"what do you see in that dog anyways?"  
"i see what i don't see in you." Aki smiled,  
"what's that supposed to mean?" Seto glared at her.  
"he's nice, he's sweet, he cares for me, he's good-looking, he's funny, he knows the meaning of fun, he has great friends, we have alot in common and we both get annoyed by you." Aki smiled, Mokuba laughed.  
"we're here, sir." the driver stopped the car.  
"let's go." Kaiba opened the door and stepped out with the other two following.  
"AKI! MOKUBA!" Joey exclaiemd.  
"Joey!" AKina ran up to him with a hug.  
"hi Yugi, Joey!" Mokuba followed. Seto glared and walked away.  
"hey, there you two. ready to go up the mountain?" Tristan asked as he came towards them.  
"oh, totally!" Aki exclaimed.  
"i...umm dunno how to... ski..." Mokuba sighed.  
"that's ok, i'll teach you." Aki smiled.  
"really?"  
"yup!"  
"it's late, let's go into the cabin." the five of them went to the cabin no. 13.  
"ohhh no you don't..." Seto said, glaring at everyone, except Mokuba.  
"what now??" Akina asked, truely annoyed.  
"the dog, the acient pharaoh and...him, can't stay here!" Seto exclaimed.  
"share the wealth, man!" Tristan exclaimed.  
"i don't," Seto said, glaring.  
"that's true," Joey added.  
"but it's christmas, Seto! Christmas!" Mokuba exclaimed, and made puppy dog eyes.  
"awwww, you'd never want to hurt little Moku!"  
"fine..." Seto sighed, those puppy eyes always got him.  
"Akina, 116, Seto 10." Mokuba wrote.  
"you're still keeping score?!" Seto exclaimed.  
"haha!!" MOkuba smiled.  
"well, i'm gonna go to bed, g'nite boys!" Akina went into the seperate room.  
"Akina! that's-" she shut the door.  
"my room..." Seto said.  
"Aki, 117, Seto 10." Mokuba wrote.  
"heheheheh, looks like you're bein smoked...hahaha." Joey laughed.  
"Give that to me!" Seto exclaimed.  
"AHHH!!"  
--change scene--  
This was the day before christmas. It was snowing and everyone was busy, having fun. Ofcourse Seto was working on his lap top in the cabin. he watched to snow outside fall softly down. he sighed.  
'all work and no play, makes Seto Kaiba a dull boy, she said...' he thought, 'yes, i like to work Akina...stupid bitch, who won't leave me alone. what's wrong with her?' he looked towards the screen, 'and two of the puppy's friends are staying here with me...and the stupid dog himself! Stay with Family and friends! what is wrong with those two?' Seto placed the laptop on the bed side table and then he laid down on his back, an stared up at the ceiling.  
'tonight is christmas eve...i never liked christmas eve.' he sighed and shut his eyes.  
"shhhh..." Akina stepped into the cabin, with Mokuba and Joey close behind. they each had two snowballs in thier hands.  
"ok...1...2...3!!!" Akina exclaimed, Seto sat up quickly enough to see three snowballs come at him. then three more went into him.  
"cold...cold..." he shivered.  
"You guys! Jade is Waiting!!!" Yugi exclaimed,   
"Get your asses out here so Aki can do her stunt!" Tristan added.  
"what? no! i don't wanna see what that bitch is gonna do!" Seto exclaimed.  
"i can hear you ya know, ya stupid moron!" Akina said, placing her arms around her waist.  
"kaiba, when you insult someone you should know where they are first..." Joey said.  
"and you'd know this how?" Seto glared at him.  
"c'mon!! let's go!!!" Mokuba exclaimed and dragged everyone to the slope.  
"Jade! Lianne!" AKina smiled. jade was the one from the picture and Liane was a small girl with dirty blond hair, in pigtailes. she was a year younger than Mokuba and had big hazel eyes. she wore a light colored snow suit and wore ski boots.  
"oh, C'mon Aki let's go!" Jade smiled, "oh who's that?"  
"oh, this is my brother-" Akina started.  
"i'm not your brother." Seto said.  
"these are my brothers, Seto kaiba, and Mokuba, and my boyfriend Joey." Aki smiled.  
"hice to meet you guys. i'm jade and this is Lianne." Jade smiled.  
"h-h-hi Mr. Kaiba, Mokuba, Joey..." The little girl answered.  
"h-hi..." Mokuba smiled, with a dreamy smile. Akina laughed.  
"ok, Lianna, stay here with Mokuba. AKi and i are gonna do some tricks." jade said.  
"ok," Lianna held on to Mokuba's hand, "can me and Mokuba go skiing together after?"  
"yup, just wait till we're done ok?" Akina smiled.  
"ok, careful up there." Joey said, kissing Aki's cheek.  
"of course!" she smiled and the two friends went to lift.  
"I'm going back to the cabin." Seto said turning.  
"why?" Mokuba asked.  
"because i don't want to see Akina, i already see her 24 7."  
"but-"  
"it's ok, just leave him." Lianna smiled, Mokuba nodded and waited for the two friends to come down. 


	12. A little Christmas Gift

^^ i dunno if this is funny or if this is a romance so i think i'm gonna change it. well, u guys tell me if what it is. i need @ least anything out of 10. ok ^^ thx!! oh yah, R/R!!  
"talking"  
'thinking'  
\talking to Yami\  
\\talking to Hikari\\  
--change scene--  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH!! only Our fav Akina, Our Fav Jade and out little Lianne! :D  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"oh christmas tree oh christmas tree!" Jade and Akina sang as they hung the decorations.  
"a nice ass you have!" tristan exclaimed, smiling.  
"PERVERT!" Jade and Akina frowned and threw a pillow at him. Yugi and Joey laughed.  
"hmmm for Joey, for Yugi, for hmm Tristan, one for Mokuba, one for-oh two for Jade." Lianne giggled as she put the presents under the tree.  
"Hey! Mokuba! wanna put up da star?" Joey asked as he stood up.  
"huh?" Mokuba looked up from his wrapping, "OK!" and jumped up. he climbed up on to Joey's shoulders and YUgi handed him the star.  
"WHoa!" Joey tipped over,  
"ahh! Moku, Joey!" Aki exlciamed, MOkuba laughed and placed the star on the top. and then the two boys fell, " AHH!!" on top on Akina. the three laughed.  
"wow..." Lianne sighed, "it's beautiful..." Mokuba looked at her and then blushed, Akina giggled.  
"beautiful, now take it out!" Seto exclaimed.  
"what?! but we worked so hard on that tree!" Jade exclaimed, frowning at him.  
"so what? i want it out, or else it's me!"  
--change scene--  
"i hate those people..." Seto stood out side in the snow, with his jacket. he glared at the door.  
"Akina, i'll get you back."  
--change scene--  
Christmas eve, Seto was still outside.  
"Mokuba!" Akina exlciamed,  
"what?" his eyes widened.  
"i saw you! you can't open your present until midnight!"  
"but whyyy?!"  
"because it's not christmas day yet." Aki giggled.  
"fine! i'll go find someone to duel..." Mokuba stood up and walked into another room.  
"alright!" Jade giggled, and gave Aki a high five.  
--change scene--  
"why did the girls kick us out of that room?" Tristan asked. everyone shrugged as Yugi and Mokuba started thier duel.  
"well," Yugi started and laughter was heard.  
"sounds like they're having fun."  
"yah, alot more fun than we are..."  
--change scene--  
"what do you think, Lianne?" Jade asked.  
"ohhh, lots of gifts! which one is mine?" Lianne knelt by the tree and looked through the gifts.  
"i heard the word 'gift'!" Mokuba ran into the room and worked into the presents.  
"what's goin on?" the rest of the boys peeked through.  
"presents!" they all dove in to check thier names.  
"oh look, just in time..." Aki smiled and looked up at the clock.  
"5, 4...3...2...1! Merry Christmas!" everyone exclaimed, and as they were giving and unwrapping Aki walked out of the door. wearing her favorite hoodie.  
"Seto," Akina smiled, as the gentle snow came down.  
"what do you want?" Seto turned around and glared at her, but when he saw her smile something was different.  
"Here," she handed him a thromos cup full of coffee. Seto took it sipped. she smiled.  
"why are you so happy?" Seto asked as he watched her go to the window.  
"this..." she said, pointing to her friends inside, unwrapping gifts and laughing.  
"i've never been around friends to celebrate christmas, did you know that? you're lucky, you had Mokuba all these years. and did you know that Yugi and his friends actually care for you? they do it absentmindedly. they're worried about you Seto."  
"How could they be worried about me?" he asked, drinking the coffee.  
"how? you're by yourself. the only time you talk to them is when you're dueling. whether you like it or not you're one of them. you know, you'll always be one of them," He just stared at her. no thoughts in his brain ran through, only one question came to his mind, 'what?'  
"here..." Akina said, keeping her distance. Her arm went out towards him and in her hand was a small flat rectangular shape, wrapped in colorful paper and green ribbon. Seto took it and stared at it, amazed.  
"what is it?" Seto asked.  
"it's a christmas present silly," Aki giggled. Seto frowned at her,  
"i know that, but what's in it?"  
"i can't tell you, you have to open it to see." Aki smiled. there was silence beween the two.  
"well..." Aki waited.  
"right now?" Seto asked, looking at her then at the small gift.  
"if you want, it's not my present." Akina smiled, and waited. Seto didn't move. Aki took a breath and sighed.  
"well, i should get inside. Merry Christmas Seto Kaiba, i wish that i could have spent it with my brother." She said and went in. voices were heard,   
"AKI!!" Seto looked in through the window, they all laughed as they watched Akina open her gifts. she gave hugs to the givers and kissed Joey. Seto frowned and glared, but then he saw Mokuba and Aki. she hugged him tightly. Mokuba smiled and hugged back. then Seto looked at his gift, and un wrapped it.  
"but...Akina..." He whispered to himself, "why?" he held up the gift at his gaze, he was shocked. 


	13. Home Alone

^^ well thank u all for reviewing! ^^ i'm glad ppl like this story ^^ ok well neways back to the chase!  
  
"talking"  
'thinking'  
\talking to Yami\  
\\tlaking to Hikari\\  
--change scene--  
~*flashback*~  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own yugioh, only AKi, Jade and Lianne. ^^ ok DONT SUE ME   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Seto walked towards the mansion, he had just dropped off Mokuba at his soccer practice. still thoughts ran through his mind. 'why did she give it to me?' he thought, as he opened the door. 'she didn't have to give me a christmas gift, frankly, i don't think i wanted one.' he shook his head and walked up the steps.  
'well, maybe work can get her off my mind." He said, and opened his office door. he stopped. sitting there, in his chair was AKi. her hand on the mouse and her eyes so concentrated on the screen. Seto raised an eyebrow and walked up behind her. she didn't notice.  
"put that 6 over there to that last 7." Seto said, looking at her game of Spider Solitare. she smiled and did as she was told. and then it went down, finishing her game.  
"thanks, Seto." She turned around and smiled at him.  
"what are you doing on my computer?" Seto asked and then a alarm went off. Aki clicked it and typed down a note.  
"chatting," Akina answered.  
"why? this is my office computer..."  
"why? you said i could, remember? just before you left."  
~*flashback*~  
"Hurry up Mokuba you're going to be late!" Seto checked his watch.  
"ok!" Mokuba ran downt he stairs in his uniform.  
"hey! Seto can i use your computer?!" Aki exclaimed from the top.  
"Fine-Hurry, get into the car!" SEtoa nd Mokuba ran out the door.  
~*end of Flashback*~  
"unfortunatly, i do remember..." Seto sighed,  
"well, are you going to work?" Aki asked, looking up at him.  
"yes, now get off..." Seto glared at her, she just logged off of her MSN, and left giggling.  
'what is wrong with her?' Seto sat back down in his chair and loaded up his work. but he suddenly didn't feel like working. downstairs he could hear the silent music of DDR.  
Seto walked down the stairs.  
"what are you doing, now?" he asked.  
"why do you care?" Aki managed to speak at her maniac dance. the song stopped, "you're not board with your work now are you?"  
"what? no, i would never be."  
"cut it rich boy, i know you better than you think." she giggled, "care to dance?" she offered him a dance pad.  
"fine." he said, trying to hold his smile back.  
"you pick," Aki smiled.  
"pick what?" Seto looked at her.  
"the song, silly!" Seto sighed and picked a song,  
Don't stop! AMD2nd Mix  
  
Don't ever stop, don't ever quit  
Don't ever  
Don't ever  
Don't ever  
Don't  
Don't  
Don't ever, ever, ever, ever  
thier feet flared on the pads. each a perfect step.  
Yes, if I win  
Then you are my friend  
You are the best thing that ever happened to me  
Aki started singing the words to the song.  
Don't ever  
Don't ever  
Don't  
Don't  
Don't ever, ever, ever  
Yes, if I win  
Win, win  
Win, win  
Win, win  
left, left, right hold, up, up, jump, jump. they stared blankly at the screen but their legs moved to the beat.  
Don't ever stop, don't ever quit  
Don't ever quit your love for me  
Yes, if I win  
Then you are my friend  
You are the best thing that ever happened to me  
No one could ever come between you and me, baby  
Because we know what friends should be  
Seto took his eyes off for a minute and looked towards Akina, who smiled at him. then they went back to the game.  
Don't ever stop, don't ever quit  
Don't ever quit your love on me  
Yes, if I win  
Then you are my friend  
You are the best thing that ever happened to me  
they breathed deeply.  
"you messed up!" AKina laughed,  
"as if you didn't!" Seto pushed her off balance. he laughed.  
"hey! that wasn't fair!" she grabbed on to both of his legs.  
"hey! let go of me!" Seto tried to kick her off.  
"AHH!!!" they soon both fell over. They stared into eachother's ice blue eyes. Akina's glittered with accomplishment, love, and joy. Seto's were shocked, cold, and yet they suddenly shone with love.  
"you're stupid," he laughed,  
"hey! if i am you are!" Akina exclaimed, half offended.  
"oh yah?" Seto started tickling her.  
"AHHHH!!" Akina laughed hard,  
"stop it! you idiot! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" she began to cry. they she squirmed out of his grasp.  
"you can't get me!" Seto laughed. his laugh was warm, kind. it was like a cup of hot chocolate after a long ski down the mountain.  
"you're laughing!" AKina smiled, "i caught you!"  
"what? no! you can't use that against me!" Seto exlcaimed, glaring at her again.  
"who said i was using it against you?" Seto was lost for words. AKi laughed and smiled.  
"you're a really nice person, i can't see why you don't wanna show it." Aki winked and plopped down on the couch.  
"Hi guys! i'm home!" Mokuba exclaimed as he opened the door.  
"hey, it's quiet. don't tell me you two were getting along?" Mokuba asked, smiling.  
"what?! no!" Seto denied.  
"well, i had alot of fun." Aki smiled, and giggled.  
"hey, Akina, do you promise not to tell?"  
"that you laughed? that you had fun? oh i won't tell anyone." AKi laughed, "moku pretend you didn't hear that." Mokuba laughed.  
"AKINA KAIBA!!" Seto shouted.  
"my last name isn't Kaiba, Seto." Akina said, looking at him. "or else do you want it to be?"  
"what?! no! STAR!!" Akina laughed and ran.  
"COME BACK HERE BITCH!!" Seto shouted.  
"well, at least i know they're getting along better." Mokuba smiled and dailed a number. 


	14. PARTY TIME

^^ reviews plz!  
  
"talking"  
'thinking'  
\talking to yami\  
\\talking t hikari\\  
--change scene--  
~*flashback*~  
  
disclaimer: uhg y do i bother doin this now? ok i dont own yugioh, just akina and Jade and lianne.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"hello?" Lianne's voice was on the phone.  
"hey, Lianne! wanna come to my birthday party tonight?" MOkuba asked, as he watched AKi and Seto run around the house.  
"you're birthday?! of course! oh! now i know just what to get you!" Lianne giggled and hung up the phone.  
"ummm ok..." Mokuba hung up and started to phone everyone else.  
Yugi Picked up his phone.  
"hello, Moto residence. Yugi speaking." he said.  
"hi Yugi, wanna-"   
"COME BACK HERE RUNT!" Seto yelled, interrupting Mokuba.  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!?!" Aki shouted back, and they fought.  
"uhhhh, could you ignore that?" Mokuba asked, sweatdroping.  
"sure... are they fighting again?" yugi asked.  
"yup. but anyways, could come to my brithday party tonight?"  
"sure!"  
"ok bye!" Mokuba hung up, "WILL YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING?!?!?"  
"huh?" the two stopped. AKi was in a headlock, and Seto's sleeve in her mouth trying to bite him. Seto's arm was well, being bitten and he had his other arm trying to push her teeth out.  
"well, i'm having a party in a week." Mokuba smiled.  
"a party? what are we celebrating?" Aki asked as she tripped Seto.  
"my birthday." Mokuba smiled.  
"REALLY??!?!" Akina smile became wider.  
"ohh! time to decorate!!" AKina ran up to her room and began decorating. the two boys stood amazed at how fast and how gently she put up everything.  
"done!" AKina smiled put her hands on her hips satisfied.  
"whoa..." Mokuba had a smile coming on  
"what have you done?!?!"Seto exlcaimed. Aki giggled.  
the two boys stared. Different colored streamers hung from the 2nd floor, and wrapped around the banister. then the balloons were tied around the ends of the banister and alot of them were up at the ceiling. everywhere on the floor were conffetti with the words happy birthday, and balloons and cake.  
"oh! now some cake!" Aki ran into the kitchen.  
"wow, she's good!"  
"GOOD?! shes messed up my home!!" Seto exclaimed.  
"uhoh! Seto Kaiba used a slang word!" Aki giggled as she came in the room with a full baked cake.  
"...Aki..." Seto growled, the doorbell rang.  
"i'll get it!!" Akina opened the door and everyone was there.  
"MOKUBA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" they all cheered.  
"whoa, who's da decorator?" Joey asked as he looked around.  
"yours truly..." Seto sighed, and pointed over to Aki.  
"wow, AKi you did all of this?" Jade smiled.  
"yah...learned from the best!" AKi smiled at her friend.  
"hey, lets get this party started!! 


	15. The Plan

the party lasted until 11. Mokuba sat up in his bed, looking at his gifts on the table. he smiled. 'this was the best brithday ever! Seto and AKi were having fun with everyone, and i got alot of presents...i even got a birthday kiss from Leanna...' he sighed.  
"well, happy brithday Moku..." Aki smiled as she walked in and closed the door behind her.  
"thanks, Aki." Mokuba smiled.  
Seto passed by the door, he heard them. he leaned against the door to hear.  
"i didn't give you your birthday present." Aki said and handed Mokuba a small box.  
"it may be kind of girly, but i know that you'll like it after i tell you about it." Aki said, watchin him open the gift. Mokuba took out a small wooden box.  
"a box..." he said, "just what i always...wanted?"  
"a music box, silly..." AKi giggled and winded it up. she opened the lid and soft slow music began playing.  
"that's a nice song..."  
"yah...it's was mothers lullaby. Father made the music box and gave it to her when she had Seto."  
"wow...not even Seto gave me something this close to him!" Mokuba exclaimed.  
"don't say things like that..."  
"i think today you did your promise..." Mokuba smiled.  
"no..not yet..." Aki sighed  
"why not yet?"  
"im not done yet..."  
"oh i see..."  
"yah..."  
"will you tuck me in?" Mokuba asked as he got under the sheets.  
"yah sure..." Aki answered as she tucked him in.  
"and sing my the lullaby?"  
Aki smiled and sung,  
"you're like a sun kissed smile, like a gentle breeze.   
you're my sweet sweet angel. without any wings.  
you're my blessing from above, you're my little savior.  
your soul is within me, no matter where you go.  
  
I give you the gift, of life,  
the gift, of love.  
i want you to be happy, with whatever you do.  
you are a gift from the love,  
a gift of happiness.  
i wish i could tell you, how much you mean to me.  
  
so you're my sun kissed smile, my gentle breeze.  
my sweet sweet angel, without any wings.  
my blessing from above, my little savior,  
i will love you no matter where you go..." Once Aki left the room, Seto glared at her with his ice cold eyes.  
"what?" Aki asked.  
"what did you promise my brother?" he growled.  
"aren't you over that yet?!" Aki exclaimed. His glare became colder. Aki glared at him back.  
"like i said before...ask him yourself..." Aki said, pushing passed him.  
--change scene--  
its had been three days. SEto was distant from everyone now. he didn't talk to anyone, not even Mokuba.  
"Moku, you have to take care of the music box ok?" Aki had said every morning.  
"of course!" would be Mokuba's reply. Suddenly, it hit him. Aki was always content, happy, and closer to Mokuba than he would ever be. so he wanted her to leave. now he had got it.  
"Akina..." Seto shouted to her. 


	16. I'm Sorry

His legs shoulder width apart and his arms crossed.  
"what now?" Aki asked, and turned around. she could tell Seto was angry. something she had never seen before.  
"what did you promise my brother?" Seto asked.  
"are you still after that?!" Aki glared at him.  
"i need to know that he can trust you..."  
"if i tell you, then it tells him he can't..." Aki frowned. People started to gather.  
"well, if you won't tell me..." Seto took out the music box.  
"what are you..." Aki said then it ran through her brain, "YOU STOLE THAT FROM MOKU!!"  
"yes..." Seto said, smirking.  
"you bastard!" AKi exlciamed.  
"tsk tsk, little Aki, no cussing..." Seto teased her harshly.  
"you have better not do anything to that box, Seto!" Aki said, "or else i'll-"  
"you'll what? scream at me more?"  
"put that back Seto!"  
"then tell me what you promised my brother."  
"no!"  
"then leave my mansion..."  
"i can't just walk out on Mokuba!"  
"why not? our parents walked out on us..."  
"they did not! our mother died after having Mokuba! and our father died of heartbreak!" Aki was now in tears.  
"believe what you want, Akina. i still think that they abandoned us."  
"THEY DID NOT!!!" Akina shouted, more people crowded around.  
"look, your attracting attention..." Seto glared.  
"me?! ME?!?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CALLED ME HERE!!" Aki exclaimed, angrier.  
"i called you here so i could show the whole world what a baby you really are."  
"I'M NOT A BABY SETO!" Aki shouted.  
"stop shouting!"  
"why should i?!" Seto backhand slapped her right cheek.  
"that's why you should shut up, bitch."  
"bitch? im not the one BITCH slapping!" that got Aki another slap on the other cheek.  
"ohhh Kaiba got burned..." Joey taunted fromt he crowd.  
"you pushed me too far, Aki..." Seto raised his hand, and threw the music box on the ground. Aki's eyes widened as she watched the box crash and break. at the same time, Mokuba ran through the crowd and saw the box break.  
Aki's head went down. Her tears flowed from her eyes down to the ground.  
"Seto...Seto Kaiba i... I..."  
"what's that, Starr?"  
"I HATE YOU SETO KAIBA!!" SHe screamed, "I FUCKING HATE YOU!! I HATE YOUR GUTS! I HATE THE WAY YOU LOOK! I HATE THE FACT THAT YOUR BLOOD RUNS IN ME! I HATE THAT WE HAD THE SAME PARENTS! I HATE YOUR ICE BLUE EYES! I HATE THE FACT I ACTUALLY CARED FOR YOU!!"  
"Aki..." Mokuba tried to go and comfort her, but Tea held him back.  
"every night i would watch you. I know that every night you hold the silver shot gun with one bullet in one hand, and in the other are the lyrics to mothers song. I know that at midnight you cry, and you're ready to end your life. i know EVERYTHING about you Seto Kaiba. and you're thanks to me is breaking a gift that was given to Moku. i can't believe you. even before i met you i knew that you and i were the same. you longed for something, and so did i. You had a horrible past, so did i. fuck, i even looked up to you. you know what? that's it. i'm not taking anymore crap from you...i'm gone. you wish is granted Seto kaiba. I'm leaving. and i'm sorry Mokuba but i didnt do what i promised to do..." she turned to him, "i'm sorry i didn't save your brother..." Aki's cried and walked away.  
the crowd dissapeared slowly.  
Mokuba and joey went over to the broken music box and picked up the peices.  
"Mokuba i'm..."  
"don't talk to me," Mokuba answered coldly, and followed Joey.  
"But Mokuba i-"  
"i said, DON'T TALK TO ME!" Mokuba shouted at him and ran after Joey. they dissapeared around the corner, Seto was left alone. the gust of wind blew across Seto's face.  
"i...i didn't know..." 


	17. Little Quarrel

HI! im BACK!! ^^ ok sorri havn't uploaded its juss that i had writers block! but anyways! ON WITH THE STORY!!  
  
disclaimer::I don't own anything but Aki  
"talking"  
'thinking'  
--change scene--  
~*flashback*~  
/talking to Yami/  
//talking to hikari//  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aki was in her room, packing her bag.  
"Aki..." Mokuba stood at the door way, "don't leave..." he hugged her tightly.  
"oh, Moku...i...i wouldn't...i wouldn't if your brother didn't hurt me so bad..." she hugged him and continued to pack.  
"but..." Moku started to cry.  
"shh...shhh it's ok..." Aki hugged him, "i want to give you something before i go..." She stood up and slumped the back pack over her.  
"what's that?"  
"here..." she held out a key.  
"this key is the key to my apartment. ok? here's the address." she handed him a peice of paper.  
"come by anytime you want to, alright. i may have left your home, but i won't leave your heart." Aki hugged Moku tightly, she didn't want to leave. but if she stayed, she knew she'd never hear the end of it.  
"Moku, i love you. you're my lil bro, don't forget that." Aki broke the hug and ran down the steps.  
"AKi...don't go..." Joey caught her at the end of the stairs.  
"Joey...i have to..." Aki's eyes started to tear.  
"but... i love you...." Joey said.  
"i know, i love you too. but...i have to go. if i stayed here it wouldn't be the same. because...because it hurts..." Akina wiped her eyes.  
"its ok," Joey held her tighter. Moku watched from the room, and gripped the key.  
"i have to go. leave, before he gets here." Aki didn't want to say his name. she dreaded that name.  
"i love you..." she ran out the door.  
"Mokuba...let's go. we have some things to do..." Joey said, motioning towards the door.  
"Mokuba isn't going anywhere." Seto stood at the doorway.  
"why not!?" Mokuba shouted.  
"you can't leave, with a dog like this."   
"joey isn't a dog!!"  
"he's right! i have alot more respect than you!" Joey shouted.  
"you're starting to sound like Starr..." Kaiba glared.  
"so? at least she speaks her mind! She's not afraid of you, Kaiba! And neither am I!" Mokuba shouted, that was the first time he had ever called him Kaiba.  
"I'm going with Joey whether you like it or not! and if i don't come here later, i won't come back!" Mokuba shouted. Seto's winced, Mokuba never sounded so angry.  
"C'mon, Mokuba." Joey said, as Mokuba came down the stairs. the two of them passed Seto at the door way.  
"Mokuba, you can't live with out me..." Seto said, as Mokuba passed him.  
"just watch me." Mokuba said back, annoyed. Seto frowned and went up into his office, hoping work would calm him down. it didn't. Hours passed, Mokuba still didn't come home. it was now, 3 am. he heard the door open, and light steps going up, and then the door slammed.  
Mokuba was certainly home.  
this happened for about a month, Seto would be in his office all day and night. he would hear Mokuba leave around 7 in the morning and then come home at 3 the next day.  
"Mokuba, where do you go?" Seto finally asked as he caught him up on the stairs.  
"none of your business..." Mokuba glared at him, and brushed passed him into his room.  
"oh yeah..." Mokuba handed Kaiba a note, "from my sister." then he shut the door. 


	18. Gifts of the Heart

HI! im BACK!! ^^ ok sorri havn't uploaded its juss that i had writers block! but anyways! ON WITH THE STORY!!  
  
disclaimer::I don't own anything but Aki  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
--change scene--  
  
~*flashback*~  
  
/talking to Yami/  
  
//talking to hikari//  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day, Seto watched out the window. he was looking at Mokuba who running out the door. he was heading for Aki's again. in Seto's hand was the note Mokuba gave him. he was curious what was inside. 'something negative no doubt.' he thought, he hated her, but at the same time he missed her. "home" had been different. they had occasional arguments, but that's what siblings do right? he missed the sounds of her and Mokuba laughing thier heads off at something that didn't make any sense at all, the jumping off of cable wire, races, loud punk music, DDR techno, crashing into the couch after sliding down the banister.  
  
Kaiba got out of his office and opened the door to Aki's old room. this was the first time he realized how alond he was. it was empty, very empty. it was cold and lonesome. there were traces off where the furiture was, paint off the walls where all her pictures and posters were. Seto took his note, and opened it. he read on, it wasn't a note at all. it was an invitation.  
  
'To Whom This May Concern,  
  
you have been invited to the annual talent show in Domino City. this talent show has been around for half a century and i truely advise that you do come. this talent show will raise money for the emotionally hurt. if you wish, this show will proceed int he Domino Auditorium on the 27th at 6:00. thank you, and we hope to see you there!'  
  
'no name...' Seto thought, and he checked his watch, "today is the 27th, and it's 5:30?!"  
  
he had been standing in that empty room for five hours, remembering everything.  
  
"should i go?" Kaiba asked himself, "no, i will not." Seto went back into his office, and once he got in he tripped over his own two feet and scattered all the papers on his desk.  
  
"aww crap..." he swore and began to pick them up. he was almost done when he found something he thought he put away. on the floor, was a card. a duel card. he stood up examining the back of the card. it really was a duel monster card. he flipped it over and he dropped the papers.  
  
"i thought i put you away..." he said softly. it was a gift that Aki had gave him on christmas eve. her favorite duel monster, the red-eyes black dragon. that was her most prized possession that was bought by her, or a gift. but she gave it up.  
  
"fine!" Seto said, walking out the door, of his mansion.  
  
"I'll GO!" he slipped on his coat and he was gone.  
  
on his desk were messed up papers, and the invitation and the card. Two gifts of the heart. 


	19. Stronger

sorri i took so long to write this, i've just had writers block. well neways!  
  
disclaimer: i dont own yugioh or the song!  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
//talking to yami//  
  
/talking to hikari/  
  
~*flashback*~  
  
--change scene--  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Seto went into the staduim building. he went down the ailes looking for a place to sit. just a few seats infront of him, he saw Mokuba alone.  
  
'that stupid girl, leaving Mokuba alone in a place like this!' kaiba frowned and started to make his way there. Suddenly, Yugi and his gang went over and sat down and started to talk to him. Seto frowned and went down to find a seat.  
  
"hey, isn't that Kaiba?" Joey asked, following his figure.  
  
"what is he doing here?" Tristan asked.  
  
'so he came, he really does care...' Mokuba thought, and a slight smile appeared on his face.  
  
"too bad Aki couldn't come, i wonder what happened to her invitation." Tea sighed, Mokuba just looked over at her, and pretended not to hear.  
  
the lights went dim and a spot light went on the stage. it was the host.  
  
"Welcome to out annual talent show!" everyone cheered, "this will be an one hour show so sit tight and enjoy!" he introduced each of the preformers, good ones and bad ones even horrible ones that were kicked off the stage in 5 seconds flat.  
  
"well, for our very last show is one girl. she is a singer and a guitarist. please give a warm welcome to Akina Star!" everyone applauded.  
  
Aki went up put a chair at the spotlight, and fixed the mike stand. She was wearing the outfit she wore the first day Seto and Mokuba met her. her favorite hoodie, flared out jeans and instead of a backpack, it was her guitar. she sat up on the chair, and took hold of her guitare and started playing. then suddenly, her solomn voice filled the stadium.  
  
"This is the window to my heart  
  
I just want us to be for real  
  
There ain't no freedom where we are  
  
Ain't no wishes in these stars  
  
Ain't no reasons to believe  
  
But don't worry baby  
  
Don't you worry  
  
Maybe this is what we need  
  
A little bruise and a little bleeding  
  
Some space that we can't breathe in  
  
Some silence in between"  
  
everyone sat and stared in awe, having no meaning in the words she sang. the only one who did was Seto Kaiba, out of at least 1 million people, he was the only one who knew.  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
"So cry for me baby  
  
And I'll cry for you  
  
And we'll both break down and we'll both break through  
  
Find our way you will face the truth  
  
We both will be stronger  
  
And we'll lie down in a loneliness  
  
Wake up with our sad regrets  
  
Even know we don't know it yet  
  
We both will be stronger  
  
We both will be stronger"  
  
'She's right in her song,' Kaiba thought, staring at her, 'we are stronger...'  
  
"I can't believe you're really gone now  
  
But I know it's all the best  
  
And I know that we were right  
  
But I still reach for you each night  
  
In midnight it hurts like hell"  
  
a light smile appeared on Seto's face, a relaxed smile.  
  
[Chorus]  
  
So baby  
  
[Chorus]  
  
"This is the window to my heart  
  
I just want us to be for real  
  
Baby I'm sorry for the way things are  
  
Get back is always hard  
  
And we both will be stronger" she played the last part, and ended, the lights turned off and everyone applauded.  
  
Seto stood up and left. Mokuba went after him.  
  
"Seto! SETO!" Mokuba exclaimed once they were out.  
  
"mokuba?" Seto turned around and saw him.  
  
"you came..." Mokuba sighed, "good."  
  
"yah..."  
  
"well, here," Mokuba handed something small to Seto. Kaiba looked in his hand, and looked back up.  
  
"go on, you know you want to." Mokuba smiled, teasingly.  
  
"thanks, mokuba..." Seto smiled, back. this was his true smile. then he turned around and ran.  
  
song is by Faith Hill, 'Stronger' 


	20. TheEnd?

omg sorry for the delay of updating! really really REALLY srry had a crazee mind block...but anywaiz...to the story...  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
\talking to yami\  
  
\\talkin to hikari\\  
  
--change scene--  
  
~*flashback*~  
  
Disclaimer: i do not own anything of Yugioh only Akina star  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aki started on her way home. she hugged herself from the cold chill of the night.   
  
she sighed, ' i dont even think he was there tonight...well i'm not surprised. probably had some type of work to do. he always does. he likes to hide behind it, doesn't he...' she looke up at the stars as she walked, 'i failed Mokuba and myself. all i really wanted was for him to know i was there. i loved him so much...that Seto Kaiba...doesn't know how lucky he is to have a brother to keep him company...for 14 years i've been so alone, and abandoned by my own foster parents who thought they wanted me. but they didn't really. i would hear them talk to the orphanage's director about me. the only things i remember they said were, "she's a problem child, she has no sense of security, she's on drugs, she needs to be put in the loony bin." that's all they ever said, and when i found out i had two brothers i was so happy. but i guess we weren't ment to be together like that...like a family...'  
  
she stepped into the elevator and pressed floor 5. she went up.  
  
'every year i would go do that wierd talent show thing to help people who felt alone, to light thier way...but how can i light thier way if i can't even flame mine?' she stepped out of the elevator and went to her door.  
  
"well, here i am again..." Aki opened the door and turned on the lights.  
  
"you're late..." Aki looked up and saw Seto Kaiba sitting in the kitchen Chair.  
  
"what are you doing here?!" she exclaimed, "get out!" she frowned at him.  
  
"no, just listen."  
  
"why should i?! you kicked me out, you made me break my promise! oh need i mention break one of the most important things i had? or gave?!?!"  
  
"will you shut up for a miniute?!" Seto odered  
  
"how did you get in here?" Seto stood up, "what do you want? havn't you ruined my life enough?!?" Aki kept screaming nonsense at him.  
  
"i'm sorry." Seto finally blurted.  
  
"i-...what?" AKi stopped, and stared at him in shock, "what did you say?"  
  
"i'm...sorry...i was just jealous cause i thought you were here to take my brother away from me. i was jealous because you could be yourself and you wouldn't care wether or not they bad mouthed you or not. you never stopped. and i'm sorry for breaking this..." Sto took out the small music box, Aki gently took it from him.  
  
"you...you fixed it..."  
  
"yeah...and...will you come back? i mean...it's empty in the mansion with out you...Akina Kaiba..."  
  
"yah, i'll come back. only on one conditon."  
  
"what's that?"  
  
--change scene--  
  
the door bell rang. Seto went to answer it.  
  
"uhh hey, Kaiba, is Aki home?" Joey stood at the door.  
  
"yah...what do you want with her?" SEto eyed Joey.  
  
"he's joining us for dinner just like everyone else." Aki grabbed Joey's hand and brought him into the dining room. soon, everyone else came in.  
  
"wha-what?" Seto was amazed, "they can't eat here."  
  
"and why not, Seto?" Aki asked.  
  
"because i dont like them!"  
  
"that's the poitn, you're SUPPOSED to LEARN to LIKE them..."  
  
"no...i will not."  
  
"why do you have to be so stubborn?"  
  
"what?! i'm not stubborn!"  
  
"yes! you are!"  
  
"no! no im not!! get them out!"  
  
"no!"  
  
"what?! i order you!"  
  
"you can't just ORDER me! im not a mc donalds meal you know!"  
  
"you should listen to your older siblings."  
  
"but i thought you didn't want to be my brother...or do you really love me now."  
  
"what?! i dont love you!!"  
  
"they're at it again..." Yugi sighed.  
  
"yah, but it's better than SEto trying to kill me..." Tristan sighed.  
  
"TAKE THAT BACK YOU ASS!!!!" Aki screamed.  
  
"ONLY IF YOU TAKE IT BACK BITCH!!"  
  
"NO WAY!! NOT AFTER U CALLED ME THAT!!"  
  
"I HATE YOU AKINA STAR!! I HATE YOU!!!"  
  
"well...at least it's...close to a happy ending..." Tea shrugged. 


End file.
